


Without a Home

by Kimbit47



Series: Jane & Annabeth [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimbit47/pseuds/Kimbit47
Summary: Shepard is dead and now everyone is left to pick up the peaces of their lives. How could the death of one Captain be so hard on so may people.Continuation of Home Is Where Family IsWhat would happen if Shepard had had a sister. What if the events of Mindoir drove them apart to be raised by two different men only to be reunited within the Alliance. How will love and family play its part in the battle for the galaxy?Follows cannon with some AU aspects.BioWare owns the rights to the story and characters that appear within this fanfic.





	Without a Home

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read Home Is Where Family Is a quick run down is as follows.
> 
> Jane Shepard survived the attack on Mindoir and was raised by Anderson but what she didn't know was that her younger sister Annabeth survived as well. Annabeth was taken by the Batarians only to escape when they reached Omega. Annabeth found her self in the position of demanding help for a Krogan, Wrex, who later adopted her. Annabeth, not wanting to be known as a survivor of the attack changed her name to Annabeth Jackson.
> 
> The two sister are reunited later in life when they are both assigned to serve under Anderson at the ages of 22 and 24. Both Complete ICT training and have the N7 designation. While on shore leave both become heroes when Batarians try to raid the colony.
> 
> Soon Jane Shepard becomes the Commander and XO of the Normandy and is Humanities first Spectre candidate even though it was Annabeth who started to fall for Jane Turian Mentor. It was not meant to be however when the events of Eden prime happened causing a galaxy wide chase for Saren and his Geth.
> 
> In the end Jane and Garrus fall in love, Kaidan and Ashley try their hand a romance and Wrex is a loving father to not just Annabeth but Jane as well.
> 
> Sorry this was supposed to be shorter then this but it's hard doing a full story summary :P

**Annabeth**

“With all due respect Sir, I would like to take request some leave. After the past three months of therapy I realized that I need a break.” Annabeth said as she sat across for Admiral Hackett.

She could tell that he was disappointed but she also knew he understood. After everything had happened she and Anderson thought it best that Hackett be informed of their family situation. Annabeth had expected him to have been furious but instead he had been supportive about the choice she had made all those years ago.

“I understand, Commander. I can’t imagine what you are going through and for it to be your second time… well I understand. How about we start with six months and if necessary it can be extended to a maximum of three years but I do expect you to do some small jobs if that’s the case.” Hackett told her.

She knew what he was saying. She would become a solo soldier for missions that required her skills. _Almost like a spy._ She thought which made her chuckle inwardly. Annabeth remembered joking around with Jane and John when they were younger about how she would make a good spy but now it seemed it might happen.

“Of course, Sir. I’ll keep in touch.” She stood and gave the Admiral a salute.

Hackett followed suit but before she could leave Hackett spoke again. “And Jackson. Keep an eye out on Anderson… You and I both know he is taking this hard.”

Annabeth gave him a small, sad smile. “Don’t worry, Sir. I’ll kick his butt if I have too.”

Hackett chuckled at that and nodded, dismissing her. As Annabeth turned and walked out the door she thought for the first time in her life she had no idea what to do next.

**Joker**

“You’re grounding me! We were attacked by god knows what and you’re grounding me!” Joker yelled at the Alliance soldier in front of him. He knew that if he continued to yell there would be consequences but if they were grounding him they had nothing else to take away.

“Calm down, Fight Lieutenant! You are being transferred to another position not permanently grounded. Now if you continue in this manor, disciplinary action will be taken. Dismissed, Fight Lieutenant.” The man said.

Joker didn’t argue he just turned around and walked away as fast as his legs would let him. _They are grounding me! Those assholes grounded me!_ Joker thought as he walked back to his room. First, they split the crew up, then Beth takes leave and now they are grounding him. _It’s like they want to forget everything Shepard did!_

Once he got to his room and sat down he threw one of his crutches across the room. Joker wasn’t sure what to do but he was going to find a way to be back in the pilot’s seat, one way or another.

**Ashley**

“This is so frustrating!” Ash yelled as she crumpled to the floor for the sixth time this session.

When Ash had heard the news of the Normandy she had been in shock. She couldn’t believe what the news outlets were saying and didn’t believe it until Garrus dropped by so that they could talk to Annabeth together. She had never felt so happy but so guilty in her life when she found out that Kaidan was alive. She had nearly screamed for joy until Annabeth told them that Shepard had gone down with the ship.

 _God no!_ She had thought as she laid a hand on Garrus’s shoulder. Never in a million years would she have ever thought that she, Ashley Williams, would be comforting a Turian who was grieving over the death of one of her best friends.

As time had moved on, however, Ashley became more and more frustrated with herself and Kaidan. He came by and visited every chance he got but he was getting on her nerves. He was always so positive, so supportive which was good but at the same time she just wanted to punch him in the face.

“You’re doing well, Ash. You’re getting there.” Kaidan’s voice floated to her on the floor and she snapped. She doesn’t remember what she said but she knew that it was bad. The look of hurt on Kaidan’s face when he left told her all she needed to know. She had just pushed the one who supported her most away but right now she didn’t care and she hated herself for it.

**Liara**

“Liara, go! I’ll hold them off while you get the Captain’s body out of here.” The Drell said in a madly calm voice. Liara had to looked back at him to see if he had gone crazy.

“Feron, you can’t be serious! They’ll kill you or worst capture you.” Liara said as she stormed up to him. “We can hold them off together.” She continued softer this time as she tried to come up with a different plan.

“No! There are too many of them, you need a distraction or they will get to her.” Feron replied looking down in shame. “I know that I have betrayed Liara, this is my way to make up for that.” The sadness in his voice was almost enough to break her.

Liara knew that he was right. There was no way that they would escape without a distraction. “Feron… I–” she started but Feron cut her off.

“Go.” He said softly and gave her a gentle push.

Liara was overwhelmed with feels. She couldn’t believe that he was willing to risk his life for her and Shepard. She didn’t have any words so instead she raced forward and gave him a kiss. It wasn’t gentle and was too quick for her to discern the meaning before she pulled away. “I’ll come back for you.” She said before sprinting over to collect Shepard’s body.

Before she left she looked over her shoulder one last time but it was too late. Feron was gone.

**Tali**

“Father, listen to me. I understand that you want to take back the home world but the Reapers are coming. We need to prepare for that not invade the Geth.” Tali pleaded again with her father to see reason. She had been back with the flotilla for a few months now and had a proud new name, Tali’Zorah vas Neema, but her people were not listening. They had commended her on her work with Shepard and had even given her a command. She was to do research into some strange things that were happening on their old colony worlds but what Tali wanted to do was prepare for war with the Reapers.

“Tali, we have been over this. What you are doing is important and anything we develop to do with the Geth could help in the coming ‘Reaper’ war. Now, if you find anything of use, please send it back to me. I need to test out some new weapons that are in development. Real’Zorah out.” And with that he was gone.

Tali let out an exasperated sigh as she threw a data pad at the wall her father’s face had been previously on.

“Went that well, Ma’am.” Tali nearly jumped out of her suit she was so startled by the voice of the marine standing behind her.

“Keelah, Kal! You nearly scared me to death.” Tali said as she looked up into the dark mask of the male standing before her.

“Not my intension, Ma’am.” Kal’Reegar replied. Tali couldn’t help the fluttering feeling that came into her stomach whenever she talked to the young Lieutenant. She would never admit it out loud but she had a crush on Kal. How could she not. He was a good soldier, loyal to the flotilla and treated everyone with the same respect, whether it be talking to an Admiral or to a young female just back from pilgrimage.

Tali smiled. “Kal, please call me Tali.” She didn’t know how many times she had asked him to call her that but the response was always the same.

“I’ll work on that, Ma’am.” He replied but this time Tali was sure she heard a hint of flirtation in it. _No, I must be imagining it._ She thought but as she walked out she took a chance.

“Good, I would hate for you to call me Ma’am at dinner that would just be so… formal.” Tali said and then sent him a wink before walking away. She wasn’t quite sure but she thought she heard him chuckle and respond. “Yes, it sure would, Ma’am.”

**Garrus**

_How dare they._ Garrus thought as he stormed through his apartment. _How could they not only negate the existence of the Reapers but they are denying my application for the Spectre program because I won’t back down!_ Garrus was trying not to destroy half his things as he paced back and forth in his small apartment. He needed to leave; he needed to get some air.

It didn’t take him long before he found himself in one of the lower wards. He hated it down here but he couldn’t help where his feet took him. He had been hitting dead end after dead end with his cases due to all the red tape that was involved and Garrus was getting fed up. As he walked he saw a familiar face ahead of him. Garrus wasn’t sure why the Turian looked so familiar and it was until his visor informed him of the Turian’s identity did he figure it out.

 _The bastard I had to let go!_ Garrus thought. He remembered now. Garrus arrested the bastard but was forced to release him because Garrus hadn’t followed proper procedure. This was the case that had driven a wedge between Garrus and his father.

The Turian ahead of him turned down a dark alley and Garrus decided he would follow just to see what the suspect was up to but when he rounded the corner he found that the Turian had stopped and waited for him.

“I recognize you, C-Sec. You may be wearing different armor but I still know it’s you. What since you could arrest me before you think stalking be is the answer?” The smug bastard said as he leaded against one of the alley walls. “Well it’s tough shit you couldn’t _prove_ that I did anything wrong. That’s the thing… I never leave evidence.”

That was it. Something inside Garrus snapped and he attached the Turian. He hit, kicked and punched all his frustration out on the Turian that had gotten away. Garrus didn’t know how many times he hit the Turian but he left the male there when he was done, telling him that he was lucky that Garrus was letting him live after what the Turian had did.

Garrus went straight home after, had a shower and collapsed into bed. He woke the next morning to his father trying to break down his door.

“I know you’re in there Garrus. Open up!” Castis Vakarian demanded.

Garrus threw on a pair of loose fitting pants and let his father in. Garrus could see that his father was angry but Garrus didn’t really care at the moment. He let he father yell at him and threaten to lock him up but Garrus still couldn’t find it in him to care. He felt like he had done the right thing. Once Castis was done his yelling Garrus threw out some half-hearted apology and his father left still angry but apparently happy enough for now.

Two days later Garrus had made up his mind. He resigned form C-Sec, told his landlord he was leave and packed his bags. He wasn’t going to let C-Sec or his father hold him back anymore. He was going to find his own path for justice, like Beth’s Batman or Jane’s Robin Hood. He would finally be helping people who needed it.

**Kaidan**

Kaidan was sitting in one of the bars that were still operational after the attack on the Citadel having a beer to try and forget the argument that he had with Ashley several weeks ago. He was upset and hurt with what she had said but in the end maybe it was best that they called an end to their relationship. It had been founded out of stress and who knew if they were really meant to be together.

After a couple of beer Kaidan started thinking about the rest of the Normandy crew. Jackson stayed in contact with him sending messages at least once a week updating him on her life had how she was doing and Kaidan would always write back. He could tell that she was trying to stay in contact with everyone because she would update him a bit on Tali, Wrex, Liara and Garrus who all seemed to have fallen off the face of the galaxy over the past few months. It seemed that he was the only one that hadn’t completely changed career due to the events that happened when the Normandy went down but he also felt like his life had fallen apart as well. He lost Ash, he left Shepard go off on her own instead of going to get Joker and Jackson himself but he was still in the Alliance, doing his job.

He kept drinking; he was on shore leave for the next 35 hours so he planned to spend most of his time either drunk or asleep. What he wasn’t expecting was the good-looking man that sat down beside him. The man, Noah, started up a conversation with him and Kaidan felt himself relax. It was the first time since god knows when that he actually felt relaxed around someone.

After an hour of drinking and chatting with the man, they made their way to the dance floor. They started out apart but after the third song Noah was behind him with his hands on Kaidan’s hips with his growing erection on his ass. When Kaidan felt it, he turned in his arms and pushed Noah towards the washroom. Kaidan needed this and he could tell that Noah wanted it just as much, if not more than him. There was no going back. Kaidan was going to enjoy the ride while it lasted.

**Wrex**

Wrex sat and stared out over the rubble as he waited for the vid to connect. It had been three weeks since his last vid connection with his daughter and he wasn’t going to miss it. Bug still wrote to him every couple of days unless she was somewhere unsafe but Wrex was worried. Annabeth had taken Shepard’s death harder than he expected but he was trying to be a supportive father as well as Clan Leader and that sometimes left him feeling agitated with his daughter. She was patient with him but Wrex could tell that sometimes he was too hard on his human and needed to check himself.

“Hello, Wrex.” Annabeth said the moment the call went through. _Is she angry?_ Wrex thought before replying.

“Jackson, is this a bad time?” Wrex asked confused with the use of Wrex instead of Dad. Over the last year and a half or so Annabeth had gotten to using Wrex’s first name when he contacted her while she was on mission or around others. Wrex had to admit that it hurt but he understood. She was trying to keep him safe if any of her missions went wrong.

“No!” Her face softened. “Sorry, this mission was just… well it was tiring. Anyway, are we on a secure channel?” She asked hopefully. He knew she wanted to be so that they could talk plainly but with him being on Tuchanka getting a secure line was almost impossible.

“No, it’s not–” Wrex stopped abruptly as he saw the wound on her face. “Jackson.” He said very quietly and seriously. “Why is there a graze wound on your face?” He could tell that she was hoping that he wouldn’t have noticed by the way her eyes shifted off the screen.

“Oh, no reason… just a close call that’s all.” She said as innocently as she could.

Wrex grunted at that, he knew not to push her for more details because she wouldn’t tell him and he would just get angry. “Fine. How’s the ship? You better be treating her right.” Annabeth laughed at that.

“Yes, the ship is good. You know that I could buy the ship off of you right? I mean, don’t get me wrong I’m glad you left it to me but really… I shouldn’t get it for free.” She said as she looked back into the vid screen to stare at him.

“We aren’t going to start this again, Jackson. You keep your money. If I needed it I would have asked for it.” Wrex growled.

“Okay.” Annabeth put her hands up in defeat. “I won’t mention it again. I–” She started but was cut off when she got a ping on Omni-tool. “Shit. I have to go.” She said as she looked up at him with sad eyes.

Wrex wanted to hit something but he knew that she felt bad enough as it was without him making her feel worst. “No problem. I have to go as well. Meeting with another Clan leader, I should probably prepare.” Wrex told her. He could tell she saw through his lie but she didn’t say anything.

“I’ll try and talk to you soon. Jackson, out.” She said and the vid screen went dark, leaving Wrex to wonder if his Bug would ever find her way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Annabeth on leave and doing secret missions, Joker grounded and waiting a way out, Ash and Kaidan falling apart and Kaidan finding comfort in another mans arms, Garrus fighting with his father and leaving C-Sec, Liara with Shepard's body after kissing Feron, Wrex stepping up and being a leader and trying to be a supportive father!! What is happening!?!?!? I guess we will have to wait and see!! :)
> 
> I hoped you like this chapter!! I was fun to write small bits for a change :)


End file.
